


Three Times They Cuddle, One Time They Don't

by cryingfanaticse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: #notgay, Cuddles, Destiel - Freeform, High School, M/M, kiss, not cuddles, really actually gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingfanaticse/pseuds/cryingfanaticse





	Three Times They Cuddle, One Time They Don't

1.  
Dean and Cas 'aren't gay.' Dean has just been having a bad day, he failed his chemistry test and his Dad came home drunk again. His little brother wants to go to an expensive college John will never pay for. Dean takes comfort in knowing his best friend will always be there for him, but that doesn't stop the tears he can't hold back any longer.

"God damn it, I'm a man. Men don't cry."

"Of course they do. Don't be ashamed of your emotions, Dean. It's only human." Cas scoots closer to Dean without realizing he's moving.

"It's just, everything's happening too fast. It's all happening at the same time. I don't know what I'm going to do. I can't go home right now. I can't look at Sammy and know he'll never be able to get what he wants."

Cas is almost in Dean's lap now.

"You can stay with me tonight. In the morning, you'll feel better."

"Thanks Cas. You're the greatest, man."

Like I said, Dean and Cas are definitely not gay, but if Dean fell asleep with his head on Cas' chest, arms wrapped around his torso, that was nobody's business but theirs.

2.  
Dean and Cas 'aren't dating.' They just like to eat lunch in the same place. They like to see the same new movie's in theaters. Who doesn't want to see the new Hunger Games, am I right.

"Do you want to go to the movies with me tonight, Cas? Sam is staying at a friend's, so no curfew."

"Sure Dean, I'd love to. Do you want to get pizza afterwards?"

"That's just a stupid question Cas. Do you not know me at all?" Dean throws him a smug smile and Cas sticks his tongue out.

They sit side by side in the theater, sharing popcorn and staring intently at the screen. Dean and Cas are NOT DATING. Who cares if two bros move the armrest behind the seats so one of the bros can steal the other's body heat, and maybe possible rest his head in his lap when he gets really tired. That's just what friends are for, right?

3.  
Dean and Cas are NOT GAY. It's different with them. They're not gay, they only have eyes for each other. Dean likes to lay above the covers in Cas' room while Cas runs his fingers through his hair. Cas likes to watch the way the sunshine reflects out of Dean's eyes when their legs are intertwined and they're staring at each other. 

They aren't gay. Dean is Cassexual. Castiel is Deansexual. Ever since they met, freshmen year of high school, neither of them had looked at anybody else, male or female, they way they looked at each other. 

So they cuddle. In a totally not gay way. Neither of them have anybody else to cuddle with after all. Might as well get something good out of their friendship.

1.  
It's different this time. It's usually the same, they'll listen to a record and lay down, maybe take a nap. This time it's absolutely silent except for the two boy's breathing. Neither of them are tired. They aren't fighting sleep. Dean isn't exhausted from math homework or working in Bobby's garage. Cas isn't tuckered out from choir rehearsal or soccer practice. 

They just lay together. Not talking, not touching, until Dean changes things for them forever.

"Cas, we need to talk." Dean sits up and crosses his legs Indian style on Cas' bed.

"What about, Dean." He follows suit and soon the two are sitting on opposite ends of the bed.

"I don't know what's wrong with me I-"

"There's nothing wrong with you Dean."

"Cas, will you just listen. Whenever I'm with you, I feel like time is stopped. Like, we could just stay in this moment, I could stare at your god damn eyelashes all day. I like that we're friends. I really do, I just don't think I can do it anymore."

Cas' eyes start to water, and he makes a small whimpering noise. Dean doesn't want to be friend's with him anymore. Before he can ask why, or even plea his case, he realizes how wrong he was, because Dean is suddenly straddling Cas' hips and moving towards his lips. Cas quickly recovers from his mistake and drags Dean's head down so they are kissing. Properly kissing, for the first time. That night, they didn't cuddle.


End file.
